


Dawn Vs Dracula

by kurtcouper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcouper/pseuds/kurtcouper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 5. What if Dracula was after the key instead of the slayer? And what if Dawn couldn't control herself with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Vs Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely messed with the Buffy timeline. Dawn's 16, almost 17. She already did the thing in season 6 and snuck out and got with Justin (All The Way). Buffy is with Riley. Hmm, and though this talks about the key, no one knows what it is.
> 
> Still purging from my 'vault', posted in 2005. 11 years ago, what?!

Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky as Dawn laid down her beach towel. The hot rays beat down and her and she moaned a little. It feels good to have heat caresses her body. It was amazing how easy she retreated to vampire hours. Not that she minded, it just meant more time to hang out with her only friend-Spike. But it was times like these that she admired being human. She could get rid of her ghastly pale appearance andjust relax.

Buffy's foot kicked up sand up onto Dawn's limbs. She wiped her face and glowered at her older sister. 

"Sorry," the blonde said distractedly while throwing the football back at Riley. He caught it and gave a smile. 

"Go Buffster," Xander cheered with a mouth full of Cheetos.

Dawn gave a huff and walked down to the ocean to rinse off the sand that stuck to her sunblocked-arms. Squatting, she brought up the water and washed away the rough particles. At least she got a free exfoliation, she thought to herself while getting up from the sand. With her arms wet, she took off her sleeveless, crocheted sundress and patted at her arms. 

Xander's eyes went wide when he saw Dawn de-robe. 

"Stop staring," Anya chided while slapping him in the chest. Orange crumbs went everywhere as he choked on his Cheetos.

"Not starin'. Appreciating'," he replied and brushed off his mouth.

"You don't appreciate my sixteen year-old sister," Buffy snorted while sending a death glare at the dark haired man. 

“Seventeen next week!” Dawn piped up, but was ignored when Xander started to talk again.

"Well just look at what she's wearing!" Xander stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "She's way too..."

"Exposed," Buffy finished after looking up and down Dawn.

The brunette girl laid down on the towel and nuzzled against the terry fabric.

"It's a bathing suit. Chill you guys," Dawn said and gave a secret smile, glad to be getting the attention. It was a new suit from the mall that just happened to end up in her purse. It was a halter top that tied at the front of her breast and a matching, blue print, hot shorts that went way below her belly button, almost past her hip bones.

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued the game of football with Riley. 

A sigh came to her lips as Dawn watched the couples around her. Everyone had someone. Xander had Anya; Willow, Tara; Buffy, Riley. She was just the third party. She didn't have anyone. 

She did have Spike, though, and she kept the blonde vampire to herself. He was her best friend, even if he didn't know it. Sometimes, when she was fighting with Buffy or didn't feel like being home when they both fought, she'd sneak out of her window and visit him. He'd let her curl up next to him in his bed. He'd then put his cold feet against her and she'd scream and hit him. 

"Where's my burger?" Buffy squawked, driving Dawn out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah, man, I'm starving. Cow me," Riley said and Dawn threw him a weird look. He then sat down in a beach chair and brought Buffy down to sit on his lap.

"The, uh, fire's not cooperating," Xander panted, annoyed. "It's comforting to know that I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman."

Anya gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Ignis incende," Willow chanted at the logs. 

Suddenly, a flame bursts from the wood and nocks Xander back into the sand. She gave him a playful smirk and helped him up.

"Willow, check you out! Witch-fu," Buffy complimented, amazed with what her redheaded friend just accomplished.

Tara puts her hand around her girlfriend, proudly. She had been dedicated to practicing witchcraft lately. It was good to finally have a result.

"It's no big," Willow blushed. "You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't wind up causing..."

A loud crack of thunder boomed in the sky as dark clouds appear from nowhere. Lightening starts to light up the sky and rain begins to pour. All the girls shrieked and grabbed objects to cover their hair.

"Oh my god!" Xander yelled, grabbing his snacks and heading for the car.

Dawn wrapped her towel around her body and picked up all the stuff that most everyone had left behind. It was just rain, she figured, and placed all the objects in the back of the SUV. When she got into the car, she tried to ignore the sinking suspicion of someone calling her name. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

"Dinner was great, Mom," Buffy smiled and put her napkin back on the table. Dawn nodded, her too full of noodles to say anything.

Buffy pushed her chair back.

"Hey, you up for dessert? We could, uh," she thought, "take a drive, get some ice cream. Do the mother-daughters thing," Joyce suggested with a small smile. 

The blonde gave her a lopsided smile and stood up.

"You know I would, but I kinda have to get out on patrol."

She gathered the dishes in front of her. Dawn, still stuffing her face, gave her older sister an evil look. Her mom wasn't even paying any attention to her.

"But...it's 8:30," the older woman countered.

"Well, vamps don't really care what time it is. You know, dark equals dinner bell."

Buffy carried her dishes into the kitchen and then walked back out with a jacket on and a stake in hand.

"We'll go out next time, okay? When we didn't get this weird solar eclipse." She gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek. "Duty calls. Love you." And she was out the door.

Joyce sighed. Dawn took a drink of her water and gave her mom a smile. 

"We can go out for ice cream," the brunette suggested. 

Joyce shook her head and stood up from the table.

"No, it'd be best not to go out with the vampires out," she said and went into the kitchen. 

Dawn groaned and slammed her head down on the table. She would never be as good in her mother's eyes as Buffy was. She was just the result of a broken condom, as she once overheard one night during a screaming match before the divorce. Besides, she wasn't a slayer. Slayer's got everything. 

"I'm going to sleep," Dawn called from the stairway. Joyce replied with an okay and went back to clearing the dishes.

The run to her room was quick as she locked the door behind her. Still wearing her sundress, she slipped it off and put on a pair of low rider jeans and a black top. It stretched over her chest tightly, which reminded her that she needed more shirts. Putting on a pair of boots, she shimmed her way out the window and onto the ground.

A proud smile was on her face as she snuck out silently; she had gotten better. The brunette needed to see Spike, needed to get cheered up. Needed him to run his fingers through her hair and forget about everything.

Chapter 2

She took the long way to Spike's crypt, being that Buffy never slayed there. It was already full, so it was pointless. Weeds were growing thickly, covering up most of the gravestones. It was the thing horror stories were made out: abandon graveyards at night. 

Shaking her head, she figured it was no time to get dark thoughts stuck in her brain. It would only cause her to become paranoid and she didn't need that.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention and she swirled around, trying to find where the noise was coming from.

"I know you're out there!" she called, trying not to let panic set in her chest. She couldn't help it if she was horribly petrified of the dark. Or more like, what was in the dark.

Not hearing any more noises, she continued her walk, but she did pause a few times to listen for more interruptions.

Paranoia didn't normally run through her like it did tonight, but she felt different. Like there was something calling out to her body, drawing her closer to whoever or whatever it was. Nerves along her skin were buzzing on high, making it almost feel as her whole body was asleep. The tingling sensation threw her off and made her feel weird.

She stopped again, feeling something or someone behind her. And for the strangest reason, she didn't feel scared.

"Who are you?" she whispered, walking backwards until she was touching skin. Cold fingers wrapped around her upper arms. She couldn't help but arch into his touch. 

"Such power," a man, vampire, murmured in an accent against her smooth flesh as he breathed her in.

He spooned against her back and she desperately tried to touch as much of the stranger as she could. His hands ran up and down her arms, causing her to shiver.

"Liar," she hushed and nuzzled her head against the comfort that settled her body unlike nothing she ever felt before.

In the back of her head, she knew it was wrong. Knew that the dark, mysterious thing behind her was vampire. His touch was too cold to be human. But something in her body just...froze and she couldn't move. When he touched her, it felt right. But he, too soon, backed away, leaving her to turn around sharply.

He was gorgeous. Pale, but gorgeous. Long, dark hair fell from his well defined face. Razor sharp cheek bones protruded from his skin, making Dawn remember Spike. He had full, thick lips and piercing eyes that made Dawn forget her name.

"Dracula," the name escaped her lips before she had time to think it through.

"Aw, my key, you remembered me," he smirked and his hand went up to caress her jaw bone. "I can't stop thinking about all the fun we used to have," he said. "Wreaking havoc," he kissed a patch of exposed flesh that was on her neck. "Being evil," he nipped with human teeth the cartilage of her right ear. She melted against him. "Making love." He drew his fangs against her neck and two tiny lines of blood leak through. His tongue soaked it up and she shuddered against his body.

His fingers danced lightly against her skin and a weird sensation droped into her lower stomach.

"I don't..." 

She pushed away from him, trying to make sense of everything. He was clouding her mind when she was next to him.

"I don't know what's going on," she finished and shut her eyes tightly.

"Let yourself feel it," he insisted. "Don't think. Feel." 

His hands ran up and down her arms again as he pulled her close. 

"Your power is rooted in darkness. You must..."

She turned her eye cast downward as a deep breath entered her lungs. Darkness... She had darkness. 

"Look at me, Dawn," he told her. 

Her head snapped at him as his eyes bore deep down into her soul. Tilting her head, she exposed her neck. Dracula pushed away her hair and started to suck at her tender flesh there. 

"You've been tasted," he stated, anger creeping in his voice. 

"It was Justin. He was my first, I mean... He..." he shushed her. 

"Was unworthy," he fingered the fading scar, tracing it all over. "He let you go." Catching her eyes, he continued. "But the embrace... his bite...you remember."

She numbly nodded.

He stared at her for a while, his glance never leaving her.

"You should go home," the vampire suggested. "Go to bed and dream of our old times." Giving her a swift kiss that made Dawn quiver, he dissipated into thin air. 

"I'll be watching you," she heard and then a bat flew off into the distance.

Dawn touched her lips; they were still tingling and she could still feel all the places where he touched her. Heading in the direction of her house, she decided to do what he told her. She needed to find out more.

Chapter 3

It was dark where she was, but she kept walking anyway. Her hands were in front of her, trying to feel out any walls or surfaces. But she felt nothing. She saw nothing. With anxious eyes, she tried her hardest to search for anything. Suddenly, a dim light came into view. Naturally, she followed it.

Dawn came to a spot on her journey where she could make out two figures. She could only depict their dark profiles, but it looked like a man and a woman. The woman had her hands in her hair and moans were erupting from her mouth as she rose and fell. The man was grunting and Dawn could see his hands grab her ass and grip tightly. Dawn’s lips formed an "O" as she realized what was going on. 

"Eve," the man voiced and she remembered it from somewhere. 

"Oh baby," the girl whispered as she ran her hands down her naked body and onto his. 

Light twirled around the room, letting Dawn see the couple. 

"Oh god," and the girl let out a deep moan from the back of her throat.

"We're meant to be," the man said once recovered.

He twisted the girl, so she was underneath him. Bringing her head to the end of the bed, he started to lavish her neck. 

Dawn stared at the two. That was her...but in a different body. She didn't know why she believed it, yet she was drawn to the girl with closed eyes. The man looked up and caught Dawn's eyes. With their gazes locked, he vamped out and sunk into the pale skin. Dawn gasped and brought her hand up to her neck. When she pulled back, blood stained her fingers.

"You taste green," he chuckled against her skin. 

After placing a finishing kiss on the wound he just created, he began licking the smooth skin around her collar bone.

"Dracula!" Eve cried.

Dawn put her hands over her eyes and ran. She couldn't watch it anymore. Couldn't watch her-in-a-different-body be touched by him. It made weird things happen inside her stomach. The brunette didn't understand what was going on. Trying to think it over, she settled into a brisk walk and was, again, surrounded in darkness. Another light up ahead signaled her next stop and she sprinted towards it.

Things weren't as dark here. She could clearly make out a very nice room, decorated in rich reds and accented in mahogany. Everything looked like it belonged to the Elizabethan era. 

"The neighbors are starting to talk," a girl hissed with tight, black curls bouncing about. Her long dress looked like a second skin as it twirled with her body.

"Let them talk," a man grinned and walked towards her. 

His steps were small as he approached her. Dawn could see the girl surrender to him easily under his heavy gaze.

"It's not natural," she hushed.

"You're not natural," he retorted quickly.

His mouth was at the edge of her neckline as he kissed his way around the swell of her breast. The girl threw her head back and tried to conceal a whimper. The exploration of her body stopped when he came to her neck.

"I'm not evil," she voiced and exposed her neck for him. She was shaking underneath him.

"No...but you hold darkness as inky as the dark side of the moon. Mysterious. Dangerous. Forbidden," he mouthed against tender flesh. "You'll understand it one day when you're older. Your history. Your power...what your body is capable of."

She shook her head swiftly as she tried to get away. 

"I don't need to know."

"But you yearn for it," he told her and grabbed her by her hair. "I'll show you..."

Dawn's eyes went wide. Again she felt as if she was the girl in the tight dress. Having enough, she continued her walk.

The next scene she appeared at was dark, but bright patches of fire flamed enough to let her see. But all Dawn viewed was destruction; broken down buildings, dead bodies, and chaos were all that was left of what used to be. The smell made her nauseous. 

"I have searched the world over for you," the man admitted, embracing the girl from behind. "Have desired for you. For a creature whose darkness rivals my own."

She cuddled her head against his chest and leaned back. Trusting him enough, she gave him a smile.

"Only for you," she smiled and reached for his blood stained lips. Licking the blood off, her tongue entered his mouth, probing around the depths of him.

"I can feel your hunger through your veins. You blood calls out to me."

He cuped her face with a hand and slowly traced the outlining of her lips with his thumb.

"I just gave you some," she reminded him, showing him her neck that held a fairly new bite.

"I didn't mean for me," he smirked and brought his wrist to his mouth. "I have not drunk enough for you to change. You must be near death to become one of us. And that comes only when you plead for it," he whispered. 

Her eyes went wide and Dawn could tell the girl was frightened.

"I'm not hungry," she resisted.

"No. Your craving goes deeper than that."

He bit into his wrist leaving two small blood lines to seep out. Rising his arm, he settled it at her mouth. Hesitant lips grasped his wound and gently started to suck. When the blood hit the back of her throat, she brought her tongue over his wound and started to caress his pale skin.

"Yessss," he hissed and clenched his eyes shut, feelings rushing over him. "That's it. Find it," he pushed her head harder against his wrist. "Find your true nature."

 

Chapter 4

Dawn woke up with a gasp. Memories from the dream was retreating towards her and making it difficult for her to breath. Wildly looking around, she tried to calm herself. But it wasn't working for her skin started to crawl. She clawed at her flesh to get it to stop, but it, also, wasn't working. A quick thought of a shower seemed like a good idea. She stripped off her clothes and headed for the bathroom, hoping to get the feelings to stop.

The brunette remembered everything. Not just the things in her dream, but other things. Other horrible, delectably delicious, bloody, and violent memories. She did many of those horrible, delectably delicious, blood and violent things, too. In her past she had hurt others. Like Dracula said, she had a darkness. A deep, undiscovered darkness that came out when she was with him. It made her feel dirty and used.

The water felt good on her muscles as it shot down on her. It was hot and steamed up the area around her. 

She swear she saw a profile of Dracula as she fluttered her eyes open once her hair was rinsed. Having paranoia hit her again, she stepped out of the shower and into a towel.

"Not gonna think about it," she told herself and air dried her hair. 

"Not gonna think about his eyes or he way he touched me... or the way..."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what she was doing. Thinking about him! Knowing the only way she was going to forget, was to go talk to Spike. Dawn dressed in a pair of old jeans and a brown t-shirt and headed out the door, determined to forget about the dark headed vampire.

Dark clouds still covered the sky. Dracula's doing, she bet. Even with no sun, there wasn't many vamps out. She guessed it was because they could all sense him around. 

Walking into his crypt, she gave a smile as she saw him sleeping on the sofa. Probably stayed up early watching Dawson Creek reruns, she mused with a chuckle.

"Hey 'bit," he greeted in his sleep. She gave a wide grin and sat down where his head was at. He subconsciously moved his head into her lap and arched into her fingers running through his hair.

"Had fun at the beach yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, got to wear my new bathing suit that I got. Totally worked on my tan," Dawn supplied. "But I have tan lines now, so I think I'm gonna have to tan naked."

This woke Spike up. He sat up from her lap and started to cough.

"Bloody 'ell, platelet. I was sleepin'."

She gave him an eye roll and patted his shoulder. She was debating whether or not she should tell him about Dracula. Even though she thought hanging with Spike would clear her mind, she was wrong. It was as if just being there with another vampire made her feel uncomfortable, scared of what the Count would think.

"Penny for them?" he asked while cupping his hands over a fag and lit it.

"Just thinkin'. You know, with all this dark weather, I should take you swimming. Moonlit dip."

He gave her an unusual sideward glance and then picked up the burner phone the Scoobies threw at him once he started helping out. 

"'Ello?" he answered. "Yeah, she's here. No, wasn't plannin' to. Why? Really? The git's in town, eh? Yeah, we'll come over."

Dawn's eyebrows creased as she listened to him. Was he talking about...

"C'mon, love. Big sis wants us to go the shop. Got us another baddie."

"Who?" she questioned, licking her lips.

"Dracula."

Chapter 5

"And then, he lunges at us, like whoosh," Willow said excitedly and worked her hands to the motions that happened.

"Yeah, but he looked totally shorter in person," Xander retorted with a grunt.

Everyone replied with an eye roll. Anya even threw an empty bottle at him. He huffed and folded his arms around his chest, grumbling to himself. 

"He told me he liked my slayer skills," Buffy smirked in spite of herself.

Riley rolled his eyes and put down his coffee.

"I couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us, but it's starting to sink in now," he huffily said, his pride hurt.

"Am I repeat-o-girl?" her voice was sheepish and her eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry. I was just blown away. Like...the way he said it made it so...."

"Sexy?" Willow finished for her. "I bet he made it sound sexy." Tara blushed and intertwined her fingers with the redhead's.

Dawn quietly sat at the table, listening to them talk. Her mind was drifting in and out and she could almost feel Dracula's breath against her neck. Touching her... She let out a shaky breath trying to clear her mind.

"The bloke's known for his good looks," Spike piped in, crossing his ankles on the table. "Got the eyes the chicks go numb for." He smirked, "Me and the ol' Count got into a couple decades back. Wanted to know who was better lookin'. 'Won of course. Had the ladies beggin' to touch me after that."

Buffy snorted and pushed his chair back with a kick of her foot. He fell backwards, arms flying everywhere. 

"Bitch," he snapped, picking himself off the ground.

"Wasn't sexy," Buffy murmured under her breath. "Just was different." Riley gave her a quick kiss against his knuckles 

"But we can't kill him yet," she stated. She ignored the others quizzical look. "He told me he was after his key," Dawn's breath caught in her throat. "It sounded important..." she thought to herself.

Dawn's breathing became heavy. He was after her. For what, she didn't know. But he was looking for her and he found her. She bit her lip and told a lie about a bathroom break.

She exited the back room and took a deep gulp of the fresh air that was presented to her in the alley. Sliding down the brick wall, she put her head in her hands and wearily shook it. Things were looking very down for her. A gorgeous, enthralling vampire wanted her and she just learned that she was a very bad person. So bad that deep down in her muscle tissue, she felt it. Felt the epidemic of tiny atoms turning against her. Hating the feeling burning deep down inside of her, she started to nervously scratch at her skin.

"You're hurting yourself," came a calm voice in front of her. 

"Dracula...." Dawn drawled wondering what he was doing there. "Why are you? I mean... You? I...I don't know what you're talking about," she blushed and put her hands underneath her.

"Yes you do, Dawn," he let out a small smile and bent down. He pushed back tendrils of hair behind her ear and gave a small kiss on the corner of her jaw bone. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sniffled, silent tears threatening to fall. 

"I'm not doing anything, lover. I'm just showing you of what you're meant to be." His eyes drop down to her body suggestively as he licked his thick lips. "And you're meant to be mine."

The tears spilled down her cheeks and created puddles on the cement. Memories were attacking her harder than ever. Killing sprees and brutal rapings were flashing through her mind. 

"When I'm with you, I'm cruel. Horrible. Soulless. When I'm with you..." she sobbed, her body quaking.

"You're magnificent. Dark," he wiped away a tear path from her cheek. "Gorgeous," he whispered as his lips kissed away the tears that were flowing. 

The door knob was rattling and Dawn pushed him away. Someone was coming out there. They were going to see...

"Tonight," he hushed, catching her eyes. "Until then." He turned into a bat and flew away right before the door opened.

Dawn's hands went straight to her eyes as she wiped away any signs of her emotional attack earlier. Spike appeared behind the door.

"Everything okay nibblin'?" he asked, sliding down to the ground with her. He lit a fag and deeply inhaled. "Thought you went to the bathroom," he exhaled. "Long way from the loo out here."

She knocked her head against the wall she was sitting against and then let it fall unto his shoulder. His black chipped fingernails ran through her hair. 

"What's wrong, pet? You're actin' all weird." 

She forced her face down into his chest.

"I'm a bad, horrible, terrible person," she cried. 

"Who put those bloody thoughts in your head?" he asked. "You're not any of those things, sweets.”

She shook her head. Spike could feel his shirt becoming damp from her tears.

"No... I am. And he won't let me forget it."

Chapter 6

She was laying in her bed, but she didn't dare close her eyes. Every time she did, she got another...memory. And besides, he said he'd be there tonight. She was strung so tight that she could barely breathe. Maybe if she held a little bit longer, she could pass out. She could...

"Why so nervous, little one?" a voice called as he materialized right in front of her. 

Clenching her fists into balls, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see him. If she did, it would all be true. And she didn't want it to be true. God, oh how she prayed, it wasn't true.

"You try to fight it," he noticed. "Why?" he questioned and sat on the corner of her bed.

"When I'm with you, I feel so dirty that not even the hottest shower will make me feel clean," she confessed, not looking at him, but straight in front of her.

"Oh, but doesn’t it feel good. The dirtiness inside blossoming through out your body. Why would you ever want to become clean?" Dracula asked while slowly pulling down her bed comforter. 

She didn't move as he exposed her body. She was wearing something new she got with her five finger discount. It was black velvet camisole and a pair of matching boy shorts. Shaking her head she didn't know why she chose to wear it. But deep inside she knew….

"Dressed up pretty for me," the dark vampire observed with a small chuckle. 

A single, cold finer crept its way up her bare leg and hooked under her underwear. Dawn turned her head away and tried not to think.

"Look at me, Dawn," he commanded and her head snapped to face his. 

With their eyes deadly connected, his hands ran over the soft skin above her hip bones. He gave her a devilish smirk and continued to roam her bare skin. She bit her lip, tearing tiny pieces of flesh off, and tried to focus on the pain rather then his actions. The blood leaking from her lick caused Dracula's attention to switch.

"You taste green," he chuckled as he sucked on her bottom lip. Her body tensed as she remembered that he spoke that line to her before. 

"You're so gorgeous," he breathed as his mouth traveled southwards. "Do you remember our first?" 

He placed open mouth kisses down until the top of her breast. Then he, lowered against her clothed nipple and tongued the sensitive flesh. 

Sensations were rippling through her body and she tried to hold back a moan. She never felt a man's touch before and she liked it. A lot. But, not with Dracula. She took a deep breath, suppressing her cries.

"All of our firsts?" he grinned and attacked her other nipple. "My favorite was year 1841," he told her and trailed down to her belly button. "You let me," he licked a circle around her innie, "tie you up," his face traveled further as he reached above her underwear, "and spank you." He licked a long strip of her clothed sex. "Your name was Margaret then."

Dawn's words were stuck in her throat as his fingers started to stroke her up and down. 

"Never pictured myself a Margaret," she whimpered as he slid a finger into her 

Working up to two, he started to suck the tender flesh of the inside of her thigh. His mouth was so close to...

Speeding up his ministrations, he vamped out and bit down onto the spot he was sucking on earlier right as she clenched around his fingers. He drew the orgasm out as he continued to drain the artery that was so close to her sex. 

Her screams were muffled as she forced her fist into her mouth. Their eyes never left the whole and she finally looked away. He licked up the mess he created and settled her back into her underwear correctly. 

"Oh god," Dawn cried as everything finally hit her. She just...

Dracula covered her back up and hovered over her pink mouth.

"You're mine now," he murmured. "You'll crave me. I'll be under your skin and you'll call out to me. You'll feel such sensations that you couldn't even dream about." A smirk came to his lips as he placed a kiss in the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry about them though, I'll take care of everything."

He disappeared into smoke and left her room. when she knew he wasn't there, she cried. 

He had her. Bounded and all. A trembling finger traveled down and touched the twin puncture marks at the juncture of her pelvis. She wished she could cut it out. Take away his possession of her. 

Her head hit the pillow, yet she didn't sleep. She had a sinking suspicion that something bad was going to happen.

Chapter 7

It had been three days since she last saw Dracula. Every night since he came into her room, she slept with Spike. He didn't ask, promised he never would, but he was worried. Dawn wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, and she was beginning to become pale. Sometimes, in the few hours she would rest, he could hear her whisper names, but they were always so muffled that he couldn't make it out. 

Though Dracula hadn't come to visit Dawn, he did pursue Buffy. It almost hurt her deep inside to know he traded her off. The blonde slayer would come to the Magic Shop with stories of the night before, going into explicit details about her trysts with the count. Dawn would sit in her chair and try to block out her mind. Either that or just shut down her brain which would lead to Spike noticeably fret at her catatonic behavior.

"Get up, love," Spike told her. She whimpered as if in pain, but continued to sleep. His cold hand touched her exposed arm and she tried to kick him off. 

"Ugh," she cried and sat up in bed, panting. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Spike's hand brushed away the sweat beaded at her forehead and tucked hair away from her face. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, fret written on all his features. 

She gave him a horrible replication of a reassuring smile, but the corners of his lips turned up anyway. 

"Have to go to the Magic Box. Got some news bout Drac."

Hearing his name, her body became stiff and the bite he gave her started to throb. She nodded her head and quickly got dressed and walked to the store with Spike.

"Well, I think we have Dracula factoids," Willow smiled while throwing some paper on the table. "We knew a lot of it already."

Tara gives her girlfriend a secret glance and grabbed her hand. 

"Turnoffs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days," her voice becomes wistful as her eyes clouded over. She could just picture what it would feel like... 

"He likes to live in style," Spike supplied. "Means we can rule out the crypts."

Willow shook her head, and penciled the information into her notes.

"Continue, Willow," Giles suggested.

"Um, okay. His modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill just to feed, but he'd rather have a connection with his victims. And he has all of these mental powers to draw them in."

Dawn's eyes looked around hastily. She could have sworn she heard his laugh behind her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously, trying to act normal though it wasn't working.

Willow grabbed the papers and searched through them. Chewing at her lips, she knew she saw it in there somewhere. Dawn anxiously tapped her foot on the ground. She didn't know if she could handle the answer.

"Um... He can read and control minds, appear in dreams, create and manipulate recollections, and sometimes he can posses the person if they're weak enough. "

Dawn's eyes closed as she let the information wash over her. What if everything he told her was false? What if he forced her into doing those things that she saw in her memories? So many questions were running through her mind and she couldn't handle it.

"He also has this special, uh, trick, I guess you would call it. It's like a vampire bite, but it's his trade mark. It doesn't exactly say what it does," the redhead admitted with a sheepish grin.

"What does it look like?" Dawn asked her heart pounding in her chest.

Willow turned around a big book and pointed to different pictures.

"This is what a normal vamp bite looks like. Rough, thick, deep. Leaves a thick scar. But Drac's... his is thin, tiny, hardly leaves a thick scar. All you see are two pin holes."

Dawn nodded numbly, a somber look on his face.

Giles coughed and placed his glasses back on his head.

"Anyway, the point is though he goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same. He turns them into vampires," he stated. 

A couple of gulps were heard around the room. But all Dawn could think of was her as a vampire. He never mentioned that before.

"Just be aware that he, uh, he tends to form a relationship with his prey," Giles continued. "It's not enough for him to take her. She must want to, uh, be taken." He took off his glasses and started to clean them. "She must...burn for him."

Dawn heard enough. She stood up and knocked over her chair by accident. All attention was drawn to her. 

"Sorry," she muttered. "Sorry. I'm just...hot." 

Picking up her chair, she raced towards the door, needing air.

Spike followed her. The Scoobies just chalked it up to hormones, but he knew better. She had been acting weird ever since the beach. Her trail was still warm and he picked up a good scent. She was heading towards his crypt. Picking up the pace, he caught her in no time.

She was caught up in her own world that surrounded with Dracula. She learned so much about him. About what he could do. To control her. To manipulate her. What if he used it on her? What if he had done things to her while she was sleeping? What if she had done things to others while she didn't know. Was she a killer yet? Looking at her hands, she didn't find any traces of blood. What if he washed it off? 

"God," she screamed and dropped to her knees. She let her calves support her weight until she fell back and laid against the middle of the road. Spreading her arms, she wondered what it would be like if a car just ran over her. What would it take to kill her. Running all the way over? ? Or just over a couple of limbs.

"Holy shit," she cursed, her hands going straight to her chest as she opened her eyes to see Spike standing straight above her. "You scared the hell outta me," she admitted and rested her head, finally able to breath.

Spike held out his hand and the brunette accepted. He tried not to notice how light she had gotten when she used him as leverage to pull herself up.

"Thanks," she gave a small smile.

"No problem love," he grinned and put his arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

"Stay with me tonight," he commanded in a soft tone which she shook her head at. 

"I'm really tired," she told him. "I just want to go to bed." 

"Hmm, I think I can handle that," Spike smirked and suddenly swept her up into his arms. She gave a giggly shriek and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

"Don't let me go," she whispered unto his neck while relaxing his arms.

"Trust me, 'bit. I won't."

He carried the small girl in his arms all the way to his crypt. By the time he got to his bed, she was squirming a little. But she calmed when he placed her in bed. Stripping his clothes, he snuggled in bed with her, draping a hand over her waist.

 

Chapter 8

He was calling her. She could feel it deep in her bones. Way down there, in tiny little cells. They were vibrating. Everything on her was humming and singing. She was so close and she was pretty sure she could hear her flesh singing. He wanted her. Needed her. 

"Dracula," she murmured as he came towards her. 

"Don't resist me," he hissed and grabbed the back of her hair. His mouth barely touched hers as he next spoke. "It will only make it harder." 

He grabbed her lips up into a feverish kiss and ripped open her shirt. 

"And less pleasurable."

He was devouring her slowly, taking his time. She couldn't handle all the pressure building up inside of her. She wanted to scream. Wanted him to move his face just enough so his nose would just hit...

"Dracula," she moaned as he bit into the other thigh. She felt herself flooding onto the sheets as he drank her life away.

Her eyes popped open as she realized it was all a dream. She took a peek at the blonde vampire beside her and gave him a small smile. She was going to have to leave him because he was calling her. Dracula needed her. Sliding out of bed, she was careful not to wake him. 

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She knew exactly where he was. And while she drew her arms closer to her chest, she could feel him drawing her closer. 

"I've been waiting for you," he darkly smiled while he rested his body on a tombstone. "C'm here," he commanded and she walked directly toward him.

He kissed her, just like in her dream. Except this time she was awake and his hands were gripping her face so hard that she felt like there would be bruises in the morning. But she responded to him with a deep moan.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow," he cryptically stated after breaking off from her swollen lips.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'll give you a preview later," he told her and pushed her up against an abandon crypt. 

He pinned her down, using his hands as manacles, and assaulted her open body. She was completely his for the taking as his hand went under her shirt and explored the territory. Deep down in Dawn's throat, she let out a groan.

"You're so ripe for the picking," he murmured and kissed along her hair line. 

"Stop teasing," Dawn cried, her eyes still hooked on his. He'd never let her close her eyes; she was hypnotized.

The pale vampire ran his hands down the back of her body until they reached her ass. He picked it up and, by instinct, she tied her legs around his waist. They grounded hips together, each craving their own friction. Dawn gasped at the desire that was running up and down her body.

"Are you worthy?" he spoke, lips against her hot flesh. 

"For what?"

A hand strayed to the inside of her tight pants and danced across her cloth-covered mound. Fingers baited her until she wanted to scream in frustration. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she craved. Entering two fingers in at a time, she threw her head back, a smile on her face.

"Yes," she hissed. "Oh god, yes."

He pumped his thin, cold fingers at a rapid pace and Dawn thanked god for vampire speed. So close. So fucking close... She could tell because her back was arching up and her body was going ridged.

"Ready for this."

And he stopped. Stopped his ministrations and Dawn almost yelled. But before she could do anything, he stared into her eyes so deep that she could feel herself unravel. He wasn't asking for permission, wasn't being soft or sweet. He was telling her. Telling her that he now possessed her. Telling her that she was his. 

Vamping out, he bit deep into neck. It felt slick as two pin pricks pierced the skin. Dawn lost it when he sucked the life away from her slowly. Her muscles clenched and tremors racked her body. The same hand as before snuck it's way down into her pants and began fingering her bundles of nerves. It set the brunette off again and she creamed around his fingers. 

"Mmm," he finished and licked the bite clean. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he licked her essence off and savored it. 

He closed his eyes, breaking contact. She blinked quickly and everything came rushing back. Her fingers went to her neck. 

"Remember," he said, "Tomorrow."

He vanished again, the only thing left was a bat flapping away.

"I'll find you."

She was left to walk home alone, dragging her feet the whole way. He must have taken enough of her blood because she felt as if her body was shutting down. She couldn't believe... That she even let him! What was she turning into? Who was she? 

A killer, she thought bitterly and mustered all her strength to climb the tree and enter her house by the window. It wasn't long before she was in her bed, dead tired, and closing her eyes. 

Chapter 9

Her eyes fluttered open with a start. She had another dream, except these were different from the rest. Instead of showing horrific memories, she saw what her lifes without Dracula had been like. She ended up alone, everyone leaving her. Flashes of many self-deaths depicted her way of leaving this world. 

Shaking her head, she forced a look in the mirror. Her face looked dirty. Smudges of dirt were on her skin with bruises underneath. Pushing back her hair, two bite marks were exposed. Thoughts of the night before flood into her head and it was tearing at her. 

She let him bite her. Twice. She needed a shower to wipe away the shame she felt.

As the hot water cascaded around her body, she hissed under the pain. Her whole body was so sore from all the new things she had experienced in the past days. 

The phone started to ring, but she decided to let the machine catch it. 

"Hey Dawn, it's your favorite sister," Buffy joked into the answering machine.

"You're my only sister," Dawn mocked to herself while listening to it.

"Anyway, we're all over at the Magic Shop. I was going to wake you this morning, but you looked tired. So... just come by whenever. We're researching Dracula, tres boring. Be careful!"

The machine clicked and Dawn slowly got out of the shower. She dressed in an old pair of jeans and a red vintage shirt. Seeing her bite again, she pulled out a black scarf and tied it around her neck. She'd hate for anyone to find out. It would be too embarrassing.

"What's up, Dawnster?" Xander asked when she walked through the door of the Magic Box. The brunette gave him a small smile and sat down the farthest away from any suspicious eyes.

"Okay," Buffy said, getting down to business. "We've found Count's hideout. He's in this castle over on Stuart Street," she finished, clasping her hands together.

"What do you propose we do?" the ex-watcher asked, cleansing his glasses with a hankie.

"Um, kick some ass?" Buffy grinned.

Giles sighed and put his glasses back on his delicate nose.

"Buffy..." he trailed off. "Dracula is indeed notorious. He has probably faced slayers way before our times, yet he is still alive, er, undead."

"What are you saying?" she replied. "That I can't kill him? 

The blonde slayer was starting to get huffy and sat down. Willow gave her a comforting glance.

"He's got those powers, Buff. And you guys seem to deck it out every night, yet he always wins. I mean...maybe we should get someone else to do it."

Dawn tried not to listen to their talk. The bites on her neck and upper, inner thigh were throbbing and she couldn't help but realize that her friends were going to kill him. Going to kill her life mate. Without him, she'd be so lonely that she'd take her own life. She'd...

"What about Spike?" Anya suggested, pulling Dawn out of her thoughts.

The bleached vampire rushed in the shop with his blanket over him. The smell of enflamed flesh hit Dawn's nose which made her stomach turn. He threw off his cover up and sank into the seat next to her. Sinking further into her seat, she flipped her hair so it covered the scarf. 

"Yeah, what about me?" he smirked. "Talkin' 'bout me again, eh?" 

Buffy shot him a dirty look which he ignored, lighting up a cigarette instead.

"What were you saying, Anya?" Giles insisted, ignoring the blonde couple's tiny fight.

"Well, if we're worried about Buffy's mind being controlled by Dracula, what if we switch Buffy with Spike. I'm sure, even if Dracula did try, Spike could block the connection."

He nodded his head slowly, digesting the information. 

"That's brilliant!" he declared. "So, Spike, could you do it? Kill Dracula?"

"Sure. The bloke owes me twelve pounds anyway," he shrugged.

Dawn had had enough. The thoughts of killer her past-life’s lover made her nauseous and ill, so she exited the shop through the back door and returned to her position the other day. With her head rested on the brick wall, she tried not to dwell on the thought of him dying. She had to get to him! Had to tell him that someone was going to kill him!

Making a mad dash to get up, a hand caught her wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked, his voice steel-like and mechanical.

"Home...I'm tired," she lied and tried to continue walking, but he was still holding her.

"I know what's going on," he accused. With her confused look, he finished. "I heard you whisper his name. I can tell when a girl's got it."

Dawn looked away from him quickly. He knew, she thought. He was going to take Dracula away from her. 

"Take off your scarf." She didn't. "I said take off your bloody scarf," he commanded. 

His hand was quick as it worked its way around her neck. The piece of fabric fell to the ground after he finished untying it.

"Oh Dawn," he sighed as he finger worked around the small bite.

"I don't know why I covered it. I just heard this voice this morning and...and it told me to," she confessed with a sigh. "I'm not...I'm not enthralled. I was just curious," she lied again.

Anger flew into Spike's eyes and body, but it calmed down when he heard her sniffle.

"'S okay, love. I'll kill him tonight and then everything will be good again, yeah?" 

She nodded into his chest, but a sense of determination crawled through her. She would get to Dracula before he would. She'd help him and then she'd get his surprise. 

Chapter 10

It was time. She could feel it deep down in her bones. Her entire body was calling out for something. Someone. And she knew exactly who it was.

"I knew you'd come," he whispered into the dark as she came towards him. 

The dark vampire grabbed her hands and welcomed her inside his house.

"Let me take your coat," he insisted with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Draping the long, thick overcoat on a chair, he took the gorgeous beauty in front of him. Dawn was wearing a sheer champagne dress. Brunette hair was brought forward and wisped around her face is a graceful manner. 

"Words can not even describe how lovely you are," his voice complimented and he kissed her tender knuckles that his hands embraced.

Dawn let out a small, nervous smile and allowed Dracula to push back her hair to one shoulder, so he could view his work on her neck. She could feel his dark eyes roam over her body and she suppressed a shiver.

"I have something to tell you."

It was as if he didn't hear her for he started to lavish her neck. under his actions, she couldn't think, so she pushed him off.

"They're trying to kill you," the brunette rushed, tears crowding in her eyes. 

He gave her mocking concern, but returned to her neck.

"But," she moaned. "But, but, it's Spike. He's coming. And-and he's mad."

"Spike? The William the Bloody?" he asked, a deadly smirk forming on his lips.

"He found out about the bite," she hushed. "I had to tell him a lie or else he wouldn't have let me come."

Nodding his head, he licked his dead lips.

"We better continue this somewhere more private."

He picked her up in his arms and quickly walked off to his bedroom. It was up the stairs and to the left, but Dawn didn’t' think she could control herself any longer. He dropped her on the bed, bouncing a little when she hit the sheets. Anticipation was running through her body when he undressed her with his eyes.

"You are magnificent," he smirked, throwing off his overcoat on the floor.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she blushed.

"No, you are different." 

He pounced on her, laying on top, and started to trail his lips over her body.

"We're kindred," he mouthed onto her stomach. She quivered.

When he reached down to the edge of her dress, he inched his fingers closer to her panties. Hooking his fingers in the straps, he shimmied her out of them. Then he pushed up the skirt and licked his bite.

Dawn pushed her body further down the bed, but Dracula stopped her.

"Be patient," he chuckled and nuzzled the inside of her thigh.

The brunette huffed, annoyed that he was being so slow. Her entire body was on fire and the underside of her skin was humming. She couldn't handle it anymore. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she flipped him over. 

"That's better," she smiled and straddled his lower stomach. 

Taking grip of his shirt, she ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Then she dove in to his marble like skin. He was like a god carved into stone. His chest was so pale that he blended in with the sheets, but it was so smooth. His flesh was softer than she would have imagined, yet his body was hard, cut right from muscles. His long, flowing hair, piercing eyes, and slightly colored nipples were all that stood out. Her small tongue came out and swept around his pink nipple. He groaned and she smiled-he even tasted like marble. 

"This is not how it's suppose to be," he managed to spit out. 

"So," she flippantly stated as her fingers graced over his skin and down to the top of his pants. Her hand palmed over the concealed tightness.

He growled, trying to keep his true face hidden, and flipped her over.

"Key's been a bad girl," he hissed, throwing his head back when she replied to him by grinding her hips against his.

"I deserve to be punished," she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Mmm. I agree."

With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his trousers. He reached up to her shoulders and pushed down the straps for her dress. Subconsciously, she parted her legs with him on top of her. He sucked on her lower lip as she tried to push down his pants with her feet.

Vamping out, he scraped his teeth against her collar bone. Two blood rivers escaped from her skin and he soaked them up like it was water. 

"Oh Dracula," she cried, wrapping her legs against his lower back. She tried to push him closer to her, so he was directed at her core.

The wooden door slammed open and shattered once hitting the back wall. Dawn's eyes took over her face, as she looked at the man who caused the ruckus. 

"Dawn," he whispered, no emotion showing on his face.

"Spike!" she epped and shame ran over her.

Chapter 11

Spike tore through the house, looking for her. He could smell her. Smell her! Everywhere. The little tramp lied to him. Lied! To him. To his bloody face. He couldn't believe her audacity...

True, he knew that she was probably deep under the Count's spell. He could tell from her eyes. But he trusted her. Trusted that she knew what she was doing. It made his blood boil that he trusted her even though he knew-knew-that she was thickly enthralled.

Running a shaky hand through his already tussled hair, he tried to forget. All he had to do was find the girl and kill Drac. Easier said then done, he knew. For Dracula always got the girl. He might even be too late. 

The blonde vampire could smell her in the most unusual places. Deep in the floor, on the windowsill, on the kitchen counter. Once he placed her essence in the fireplace, he knew that the notorious vampire had tricked him.

"Oh bloody 'ell," he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Hearing a muffle moan, he ran up the stairs.

He didn't know what to expect. He was hoping for her tied up against the wall, being tortured against her will. Or her a little scuffled up in the corner with a split lip. Maybe even tied up in a chair with a gag in her mouth. 

But nothing would have prepared him for what he saw as he slammed open the door.

Dawn was laying in the bed, indisposed. Her outfit as...inappropriate as it may have been, was clearly disheveled. As was she. Mess of a hair. Deep blush on her cheeks. Blood pooled in the crevice of her neck. Eyes were as wide as saucers. By the look in Dracula's eyes and by the knowing smirk on his face, Spike knew this wasn't the first time that this had happened.

"Dawn," he stated, all emotion leaving him at the sight of his girl in bed with a monster.

"Spike," her voice was high and scared. 

"Ruined our fun," Dracula smiled, tracing his finger down her chest and up again. "Or did you come to join in the festivities."

The chipped vampire pulled out a stake from his back pocked and he twirled it around. 

"Not unless you're into something kinky," came Spike’s gruff reply.

Dracula raised an eyebrow, but did nothing else. Spike, on the other hand, circled him and from the corner of his eye, studied the dark-haired vampire. Once Spike got his feel, he attacked and leapt with the stake in his hand. Dracula defended himself and flung the stake from his hand. It splintered once it hit the hard ground.

"You still owe me twelve pounds, you ponce," Spike growled when Dracula pinned him to the ground and straddled his lower legs. 

"If I remember correctly, it was only ten," Dracula replied and gave his blonde opponent an uppercut to the jaw.

Spike hissed in pain and tried to pop his jaw bone back in place. But Dracula did not wait and continued pounding the blonde's face in. 

Dawn clenched her eyes closed, not able to see the horrific scene in front of her. It seemed as if Dracula had the upper hand. She didn't know if Spike could even make it. When she opened her eyes, she was assaulted with a black and red Spike. Bruises were already forming on his face and blood was spilling out of cuts and onto the floor. 

She let out a small shriek, causing Dracula's attention to draw from the pathetic trash in front of him. Tears were forming behind her eyes, but she tried to hold them off. Dracula gave her a wink to assure her that he was okay.

This was enough time for Spike to arrange himself in the perfect position. 

"Hey Drac-y," the count turned his head around with an annoyed expression. "Want me to take my shirt off too? Then we can charge."

"What are you talking about, you crazy-"

Dracula would have finished the sentence, but Spike kneed him in the groin. Dracula cowered in pain and drew his body closer to itself. This was easier for Spike to kick him off of him.

"That's for my twelve pounds, you moron." He stood up and rolled Dracula underneath his foot. "This is for that one time when you stole Dru away." 

He picked him up by the pit of his arm and slammed him against the wall. Dracula snuck in a punch which caused Spike to spit blood. But the blonde kneed him again and pressed him so hard against the wall that he was leaving an imprint. Blood was pouring down the wall from the back of Dracula's head and Spike smiled. 

The blonde threw the count against a cast-iron bed table. Screaming on intact, a sharp, decorative ornament pierced his body on his lower back and broke off. Still embedded in his pale flesh, Dracula fell to the ground and landed with a small thud. 

"Oh my god," Dawn screamed. Terror was evident in her shaky voice.

Spike stomped over to her bed with a feral expression. Dawn covered her head when she saw him about to strike. His arm came out and split the wooden spindle off the bed post. It tore in just a way that a point formed. Spike threw narrow eyes at the brunette and she quivered in fear. 

Dracula tried to crawl to safety when Spike came towards him, but it was no use. He could hardly move from the piercing of his spine. 

"And this is for fucking with Dawn." 

The make-shift stake thrusted into his chest so quickly that not even Dawn saw it coming. It resulted with a small cry from the vampire's lips and dust exploding from his heart. 

"My love," he whispered before his body turned to ash. 

Spike spit on the expired Dracula and threw the stake in the pile.

Dawn rushed from the bed, still indisposed, and shuffled through the ashes of her past-lifes's lover. 

"What did you do?"

Chapter 12.

"What did you do?" she demanded again, tears trailing down her face. 

"Looks like I killed your boyfriend," he spat. 

Spike truly couldn't help it; he was still a bit angry at her. For lying. For not staying home. For even getting herself involved with him in the bloody first place. 

He took a glance at her. Her already short dress was pushed up to the tops of her thighs. He could make out a small wound that that trickled blood, opened from movement he guessed, that was located on her inner thigh. He tucked that information away for later use and continued drinking her in. Skin pale, eyes water, bruised neck, dirty flesh. 

"How could you?" she poured out over tears. She looked up at him and kept his eyes. "Do you know what you've done?" her voice sounded old and haggard.

Throwing her hands down against the floor, she walked over to the bed and cuddled against the covers. 

"Don't be daft. 'Course I know what I've done-killed him."

Emotions were swirling around her head and she didn't know what to do. Her best friend killed her lover. If what her memories told her were true, then she would be driven to insanity and then ultimately take her own life. 

"You didn't just kill him. You killed me too. Don’t you get it? Don't you understand!" she started to scream. Her throat turned raw and hoarse from her screeches.

Spike's eyebrow rose to her speech. Obviously she wasn't telling him something. Sitting next to her on the bed, he tried to soothe her with his touch. 

"Shush, pet. 'S okay," he calmed. "Why don't you tell me everything."

Dawn started to sniff and rub the tears off her face and then she settled against the blonde.

"He came to me one night when I was on my way to see you. And when I saw him, I just knew who he was. But even before that, I could tell something was...calling me. My skin was crawling and I just...knew. Ya know?" she took a deep breath. "

And that's when she told him. Everything. It just slipped out of her mouth like a torrent of running water. Gushing from her swollen lips. She spoke of past lifes and loves lost and the dirty feeling that he made her feel. 

He sat there beside her on the bed. His hands didn't move to comfort her when the tears fell. Instead they played with the edges of the worn comforter. Keeping all his emotions in, he waited until she finished to process the information.

"Then we went upstairs and...that's how you found us," she finished with a crooked smile. 

"I just don't soddin' understand. Like the Watcher said you have to crave it," he explained. "Did you really burn for him?"

"It was nice to be wanted that much. I guess I craved his attention," she admitted. "But he it wasn't just emotionally. Physically too. I felt like I'd go insane if I didn't have him."

Spike didn't say anything at first. He let his fingers do the talking. Pushing up her dress, he explored her upper thigh.

"What are you doing?" her voice was high and nervous.

Once he reached his target spot, he pushed up the dress as far as it could go. 

"This. See this?" he asked, tracing the tiny bite. "It's how he does that bloody craving thing. You attack the artery closest to the sex, which taps into the unkempt sexual potency." Thinning his lips, he continued. "Now that he's dead, you won't feel it anymore. That desire."

She shook her head, a feeling of reassurance coming over her. She didn't have to feel dirty for wanting his touch.

"And as for the memories, they're fake. He manipulates your mind, remember pet? He probably looked into your mind to see what you feared the most, then worked off of that."

"So I'm not evil?" she rushed, the words out of her mouth before she even thought them through.

His hand came up and embraced her jaw bone. It worked its way up to her hairline. 

"I know evil, love, and what you are and what I know.... you could never be evil," he assured with a toothless smile.

Throwing herself in his arms, she cried into his shirt. He didn't think she was a bad person! She didn't have to continue to feel soiled from her thoughts. 

"Oh, I love you Spike!" she exclaimed into his soft skin. "Thanks for saving me."

He returned her fierce hug. Slipping his hand through the sheer dress and stroked her skin. Dawn snuggled to his ministrations and gave a quiet mewl. 

"Let's go home, pet."

Chapter 13

She was writhing underneath him, reacting to his touch in ways he'd never imagine. Perspiration glistened under the moonlight. It made her look heavenly. Her breathing became hitched and he knew she was close. Over the past weeks he had come to recognize all of her little mannerisms in bed. 

Crying out, she wrapped her ankles around his lower torso and pulled him closer. She found his lips in a frenzied.

"Do it," Dawn moaned, running her hot hands over his rippling muscles. 

"You sure, love?" he spoke onto her flesh. Goosebumps arose from the tickling and she let out a whimper. 

The muscles in her body started to tense as he trailed cold kisses across her neck. So close... She could feel it. All building up inside. What she wanted so much was release and only he could give it to her. 

"I'm not his anymore. Never was. So want you to-oh god-want you to erase his mark," she breathed out. "Bite me, damnit!" she screamed, her voice breaking as he thrusted harder.

The brunette clenched around him; he couldn't take it anymore. She was so bloody tight and hot. Gods above she was so hot, scorching him from her insides. He responded quickly while she arched up to met a hard plunge. Turning to his true facade, he sunk deep in her neck. As the blood hit the back of his throat, she spasmed again around him. 

They both cried out each other's names. 

Spent of all energy, Dawn laid against him tired and satisfied. Spike licked his mark and curled his hand around her body.

"Thank you," she smiled. A shaky hand went to touch her neck. 

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," he drawled with a smirk.

"Mm, love you Spike."

A cold hand pushed away dark strands of hair from her pale face.

"Love you too, 'bit."

 

161 years later

 

“Melody, how nice to see you this evening,” a man in dark smiled, kissing her knuckles with parted thin lips.

“If I can only say the same to you,” the brunette smirked, a fire playing in her eyes.

He sat her down on the bench, grasping her figure close to his. Melody was putty in his hands, as his fingers wrapped around her thin waist, applying a gentle pressure. Their gazes met and she felt something tighten in her lower stomach.

“I thought about you last night,” she whispered. “My dreams were most haunting; you were in them all.”

“Mmm, what were they about?” he asked, a hidden smile tugging on his lips.

“You and me, but I was in the form of other ladies.”

The man’s smile turned into a leer as he slowly descended on her surprised lips. Her hands rushed to his hair, running her thin fingers through it, while his hand cupped her jaw.

“Come along, my Key. I have to show you a great many things,” he spoke, his words leaving her wondering and desiring.

“Yes, Dracula. As you wish.”


End file.
